In a Barrel
by bluelily3
Summary: Fuu decides to give Mugen a much-needed bath. In a barrel. He doesn't behave. One-Shot


"This hot water does feel pretty damn good…"

"See? I told you so."

Mugen relaxed and let Fuu lather his hair with the frothy soap. She had found a grassy plant earlier down by the creek, and added it to her stock. The idea of giving Mugen a bath was just too good to ignore. He'd resisted for awhile, but when she stripped off her own clothes, his lips pursed with amusement and he lowered himself into the barrel.

"Why did you get naked if you won't fit in here with me?" She was scrubbing hard now. She couldn't believe the density of his hair. It was almost unreal. There could be a whole community of Momo's living in there.

"Well, it's hot out here. And I can take one after you." He sighed impatiently.

"Damn, you're gonna take my hair right off."

"Oh what, you want me to go easy on you, tough guy?" She smiled at him. He grunted.

"I don't do this much…"

"How often a year do you bathe?" Fuu asked, dreading the answer.

"I dunno...Twice."

"Ugh! That's nasty, Mugen!"

"What? Three times if the fleas get really bad!"

Fuu pulled her hands out of his hair.

"Aaaand it's time to rinse." She announced, trying to keep the disgust out of her voice. He muttered as she made him lower his head over the edge of the barrel. She picked up a jar of fresh hot water and slowly poured it over his head. He grunted (she'd gotten it really hot to kill whatever creatures lived in there) but didn't flinch. The water splashed onto the cool rocks below. They were outside of her house in some long grass that she prefered to bathe in when she had the time. Fuu stood up to get another jar. She had filled four with boiling water from the pot, and she wondered now if she'd need a fifth.

"Your hair is crazy…" She muttered. He looked up at her through a wet curtain of it and his mouth quirked into a devious grin.

"Goes with the rest of me, babe." He said in a husky tone. She smiled back, but rolled her eyes as she turned for the other jar. She could feel his dark eyes on her as she bent over.

Then she heard a splash, and like lightning he was behind her. He grabbed onto her, she shrieked, and then somehow, they were both in the barrel. She barely found time to catch her breath.

"MUGEN! You jerk, what the h-"

"Aw, quit your whining. Check it out, we can both fit in here."

"Yeah, like pickles. Mugen…" She tried to squirm, but the more she did, the more he laughed.

"Damn, keep moving. That feels good." He blew hot air in her ear.

"Do you really think we can do that in here? You a such a dirty-"

"We can try…" His hands were cupping her breasts, squeezing suggestively.

"Man, I can't reach the good stuff…" His left hand ventured down, fingers wiggling against her inner thigh.

"Oh jeez…" Despite herself, she giggled. "I can't believe you just pulled me in here. I hope we can get out."

"Eh, what's the rush? Do you got anything else goin' on tonight?" She felt his teeth graze her ear. Shifting against him, her back against his chest and belly, she started to feel his arousal. He chuckled in her ear.

"I hope I can put it in the right hole...Heh…"

"You better! Or I'm gonna kick your-" She was cut short by his lips as they pressed against hers. She had to crane neck pretty far back to kiss him, and it kind of hurt, but she ignored the pain. She could feel him searching down there, and she tried to move into a good position. When they broke from the kiss, she tried to look at his face.

"This is...kind of hard. I can't even...bend…" She whined. Mugen started kissing her shoulder, his light beard rasping against her skin. His hands were around her middle and she felt one of his thumbs on her nipple. He played with it casually. She was almost distracted from what else he was doing, until she felt it. He poked hard against her, and she squirmed.

"Dammit. Stop moving, I almost had it." He whispered.

"Jeez...I feel like you're an eel trying find a cave." She rolled her eyes again, and though she couldn't see his face, she knew he had that crooked smile on again.

She eased back into him, and felt him slide in. It wasn't as smooth as it normally was, probably because of the water. But it was still a nice sensation. She felt the water move in and out and he pushed and pulled slowly. He grunted into her ear.

"Damn…"

"Yeah." She whispered in agreement.

She gripped the edge of the barrel and ignored the strangeness of it all as a wave of pleasure started to build. He was kissing her neck now, and she could feel him starting to pant, hot on her wet skin. The water sloshed violently, and she wondered what would happen if they overturned the barrel. Knowing Mugen, she was almost sure they'd end up on the rocks in a moment or two. But even that idea seemed far away as she gasped into the night air. She watched the fireflies in the long grass, and even they seemed to be moving more frantically than before. Now he was whispering her name, and that was her favorite part of their lovemaking. The whole time he had known her before, He had never called her by her name, and it gave her a wonderful feeling. He whispered it quietly, and even though it was mixed in with a few "fucks" and "damns" she didn't really mind. He buried his face into her hair and groaned, and she spasmed around him.

"Nngg..Fuu…" She felt his teeth bite her shoulder as he climaxed. And then she felt the barrel start to tip.

"Aw, shit." Mugen held onto her tightly, and she barely had time to duck her head behind the edge of the barrel so the ground wouldn't hit her in the face. As it hit the stones, it rolled over, and she ended up laying on Mugen. He scrambled to get out from underneath her.

"Damn...Good thing we didn't have a fire under it, huh?" He'd somehow slithered out from under her and now he crouched on the stones with no offer to help her out.

"Mugen, you idiot!"

"What the hell did I do?"  
"If you hadn't pulled me in in the first place…"

"Aw, you liked it, and you know it."

"Jeez, just help me out, will you?"

His smile was cocky as he pulled her out of the barrel.

"Crap. Do you have any idea how long it took me to boil all that water? And you still have soap in your hair!"

"Whatever. It was still fun." His eyes gleamed with mischief. "Admit it." But Fuu just groaned with exasperation. She limped toward the house, not even bothering with the rest of the stone jars. When she turned around to see if he was following her, she noticed that Mugen was going towards them. He studied one for a second, then tilted one up to his mouth.

"Wait, what are you…?"

"Damn, that's hot!" He spit the water out.

"You're not supposed to drink it you moron!" She scolded. He threw down the jar, and it shattered. Fuu's eyes widened, then she threw up her hands.

"You know what? Whatever." She went into the house, and Mugen loped in after her, laughing. There was a sharp slap, and Fuu squealed.

"MUGEN!"

"Heh, heh! You've never had that much for tits, but your ASS has always been damn fine!"


End file.
